


7.20

by givegoodfeeling



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givegoodfeeling/pseuds/givegoodfeeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary can't fully function at a gig if he doesn't do his rituals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7.20

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this radio interview where the guys talk about their pre-show rituals. https://t.co/v3IB9tZNch

Gary throws his head back, eyes clenching shut as he listens to the hustle and bustle of the audience in the distance. As much as he loves performing almost every night, it certainly wouldn’t be as good without this: Mark coaxing him into an erection, his hot palm sliding up him oh so slowly.

If he doesn’t get this every gig night at exactly 7.20pm, he knows he’s going to be nervous as hell. Even before him and Mark started, he would be getting himself off at the time. It was like an addiction, an obsession – a routine.

“That’s it, baby,” Mark murmurs in his ear, one hand gripping the metal structure above their heads. Every night they would find somewhere different to do it, and tonight they were somewhere to the left of the stage, behind some massive poles and crates of cables.

Mark’s looking at him with the same wide eyes he sees every morning and night, yet Gary will never get tired of it. Mark loves doing this to him as much as Gary loves him doing it to him – they both love to unwind together. Mark loves being hard during the gigs, whereas Gary loves to finish just before they go on.

Although knowing – and _seeing_ – that Mark’s turned on for the majority of the two hours makes Gary incredibly uncomfortable, knowing he can’t do something about it until they’re back at the hotel or in a dark corner somewhere backstage. The _Flaws_ routine is the worst – how can Gary stand there and sing whilst Mark’s floating around with a flimsy top on?

He feels his eyes roll back as that image runs through his mind and Mark gives him a squeeze, speeding up his actions. Gary thinks about the hotel later, and how he’ll let Mark ride him all night because they’ve got a day off tomorrow.

“Fuck,” he exhales, feeling the warmth in the pit of his stomach. It doesn’t take long for him anymore, not during this. Mark’s moving in, pressing hard dick against Gary’s thigh and kissing his neck at the same time. 

Gary’s always the first to put his opening outfit on, but Mark only puts his on after Gary’s climaxed because he doesn’t want the audience to notice the obvious stains. Gary watches as he spurts all over Mark’s shirt – his favourite black tour one.

Mark kisses his lips through it, humming against them as he slows down his strokes. He tucks Gary back into his bright blue trousers and smirks, taking his own top off. 

“You know, I really should get a special top for this.”

Gary grins, zipping himself up and tucking his shirt back in. “It could say ‘come into my’ –“

“Guys! Vocal warm up is in two minutes. Don’t be late!”

Mark smirks, kissing Gary once more before walking off in the direction of the dressing room.

\-----

Gary is waiting by the tour busses when they arrive in Manchester. This was his and Mark’s agreed spot: Gary suggested meeting by the two at the end, as they’re the furthest away from the public eye. Even though the audience has most likely gone in by this time, he didn’t want to risk it.

7.21pm. 

Gary checks his phone again. It’s only a minute, but Mark’s never been late. This isn’t like Mark.

He grunts and kicks a stone on the ground. Another minute passes and he’s starting to feel very twitchy. If Mark doesn’t show up in a minute he’s going to have to take matters into his own hands…

“Sorry I’m late!” Mark speeds around the corner of the bus and comes to a halt in front of Gary. “You wouldn’t believe that there are fans on the other side of the gate…”

Gary relaxes a bit. It’s not because Mark doesn’t want him. The problem is he can’t say no to fans.

Mark pulls Gary in by the back of the neck and pushes him into the bus, growling as he bites his lips. “Sorry I’m a naughty boy.”

_Oh._

Gary’s dick pulsates against his suit trousers. He really, really shouldn’t be outside the venue this late and especially in his opening outfit. Luke was going to throttle him if he found out.

“That’s right, Mark,” he mutters into his ear, grabbing his arse and pulling it closer. “And what do naughty boys get?”

Mark groans, his tracksuit bottoms sliding over Gary’s thick trousers. “A spanking.” He knew this game all too well and even though this was neither the time nor place, he wasn’t going to say no to _that_. 

Gary pulls down Mark’s bottoms just below his arse and isn’t shocked to find that Mark’s forgotten his underwear. He feels Mark groan against his neck and grips the meaty flesh. 

“Fuck,” Mark hisses. The wind blows violently and Gary’s momentarily scared that Mark would fall over and then people would know just how much Gary needs to stick to his rituals. 

He grips Mark’s arse tighter as the brunette rubs up against him, his dick rubbing excruciatingly against his. He feels more turned on than he has been the fast few weeks and he couldn’t explain why – maybe it’s because Mark was late, or maybe it was because they were outside, minutes away from getting caught.

Mark unzips Gary’s trousers – an action Gary will never get tired of feeling – and pulls him out, knowing that they need to make this fast. They were already running severely late and any moment now someone would come out here and find them, and know that Gary loves getting touched by Mark every night.

Fuck. The thought turns Gary on even more, and without thinking he pulls his hand back and hit’s Mark’s left cheek.

Mark jolts, hissing at the pain, and looks up at Gary, his eyes wet with lust. “Again.”

Gary does it again, harder on every hit. He has no intention of causing Mark pain, but he knows Mark loves it when his arse is touched.

Mark finally finds the strength to pull Gary out of his tight underwear and presses him even closer to the bus. They aren’t sure if they are alarmed but Mark eases up a bit anyway, rubbing his dick over Gary’s thigh.

“Fuck that’s good,” Gary moans loudly, something he hasn’t been able to do when they’re doing it backstage. “Faster, Mark.”

Mark groans as Gary places both of his hands on Mark’s cheeks, spreading them before lightly smacking. Mark mewls, rubbing himself up and stroking Gary so fast that his hand becomes a blur.

Gary pulls Mark forward so forcefully that it almost knocks Mark off balance and he bites Gary’s neck, tugging at his cock and loving the feeling of Gary’s large hands gripping and pulling at the flesh of his arse.

“Gonna – “

He doesn’t need to warn Mark anymore, and he comes all down the front of Mark’s black shirt (which he quickly notices is the one he’s been wearing every day of the tour…how he’s hidden the stains he’ll never know). Removing his hands from Mark’s arse he realises he’s probably made hand indentations from how hard he was gripping it. He shrugs – Mark doesn’t seem to mind anyway.

Mark, who has collapsed on Gary, humping his leg as discreetly as he can.

“Mark…you can’t come now,” Gary reminds him, and Mark pulls away in a huff, staring down at his dirty shirt.

“I know Gaz, but you spanked me and…what if that changes my whole night? What if my dance routines get better?”

Gary chuckles, pulling Mark into him as he does his trousers back up. “We’ll take it a date at the time. Who knows, it might be time for you to change your ritual if you do better on stage tonight.”

Mark pouts. “You’re meant to say I’m always good on stage.”

“You know how I feel about you and your dancin’,” Gary mutters, kissing his lips passionately. “Now, let’s go in and act normal before someone leaves a bigger mark on your arse than I did.”

They hold hands on their way inside, but Gary can’t help tapping his arse one more time for good luck.


End file.
